Past Mistakes
by padawanjinx
Summary: An ancient culture hides away a long forgotten threat. My first 'serious' fic for this show.. please be nice. :)


****

Past Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Stargate universe. MGM/Gekko/Top Secret own the rights. I am writing for fun and make no money. So don't sue me. :P

Summary: While on hiatus, the SGC is contacted off world from a strange civilization. SG-1 investigate and find an unexpected ally. 

Special credit: To the encyclopedia.com organization. Though they gave little information, I was able to build on what they gave to develop this story. To all the history buffs out there.. I'M SORRY IF I GOT IT WRONG. 

***I know Jack and Hammond pronounce GOA'ULD differently, but I wrote it like the correct spelling. The actors can pronounce it any way they see fit. LOL

The SGC had been very quiet as of late. The base was on shutdown for maintenance and repairs. The computers were being reformatted and aback up system was being installed. 

All teams were home for the welcomed break from active duty. Everyone seemed thrilled to have a week off, but their hopes were quickly dashed by a blizzard that dumped 2 and ½ feet of snow on the base over night.   


Deep inside the complex, Colonel Jack O'Neill sat at a computer terminal, staring intently at the glaring screen. His attention was so focused that he didn't even notice at first that someone was peering over his shoulder. A reflection against the screen alerted him to the 'peeping tom.'   
  


Jack spun his chair around quickly, a surprised look on his face. "General. I can explain this…"   
  


"Colonel, I admire your willing to learn about the computers, but if I have to tell you ONE MORE time to NOT play solitaire on the base's system, I WILL file a report." Hammond reprimanded, using all his will power to keep from laughing.   


"Yes Sir. It won't happen again, General. You have my word." Jack half hearted a salute and spun to turn off his game.   


The screen cleared, the computer beeped and then began to run diagnostics.   


"Uh oh." Jack said concerned.   


Carter entered the room in time to hear the computer begin its cycle and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing Jack sitting in front of the machine. She ran over and began to check the system.   


"Carter?" Jack asked surprised.   


"Sorry sir. I thought you crashed the system again. I didn't realize you were running diagnostics and defragging." Carter said with a sigh of relief.   


Jack look clueless and then made a serious face. "Yes. I thought the system needed it."   
  


Hammond snickered and went to his office, his laughter carried down the halls.   


Suddenly the gate began to move, lights flashed, alerts sounded, and General Hammond was called back to the control room. The SGC computers began to calculate, the secondary program kicking in and mapping the destination of the incoming wormhole. Hammond rushed in just in time to see the last chevron lock into place.   


The iris automatically closed, protecting the base from foreign hostiles. A loud whoosh was heardand the shimmer reflected off the walls behind the gate.   


After only a few seconds, the gate disengaged. The lights and alerts were the only indication of a possible invader.   


"Major? What happened?" Hammond asked.   


Carter seated herself at a console and began typing. "The gate was activated offworld for 4.6 seconds. No impacts were recorded on the iris. No pulses, airwaves, or other signals detected."   
  


Daniel came running in and looked surprised to see Jack sitting at the computer terminal, and looked over to Sam, "Did Jack set off another alarm?"   
  


Jack huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Very funny Daniel. Like YOU haven't set off an alarm before."   
  


"Well yes, once, but that was an accident. I didn't know that the file shut down the base completely." Daniel sighed sheepishly andthen narrowed his eyes. "I, at least, learned a lesson and haven't crashed the base computers 4 times!! You're the reason we're installing the secondary back up system in the first place!"   
  


Carter interrupted the bantering with a muffled laugh. "Actually, this was an off world activation. And the second back up has a special program that was developed to track the signals of off world planetary locations that were once undetectable by our programs."   
  


Jack and Daniel exchange confused glances.   


Carter sighs, "Like the boxes that can track telephone calls, only this program can pinpoint the planet on a Stargate destination map."   
  


"Ohhh" Jack and Daniel say in unison.   


"Major, have a MALP in the Gateroom within the hour. I want to know who was knocking on our door." Hammond ordered.   


"Yes sir." Carter answered, then hurried off to carry out her orders.   


Within the hour, Carter was in the Gateroom checking over a MALP that was to journey to the planet that made momentary contact.   


Sgt. Siler was making the final adjustments to the control mechanisms. "All done Major. The short shouldn't be a problem anymore."   
  


"Thank you." Sam smiled and made her way to the control room.   


"All ready sir." She nodded to Hammond.   


"Proceed." Hammond stood by the main controls and watched as Carter's hands flew expertly over the controls.   


Sam loaded the address provided by the new program and called out the chevrons as they locked into place. The final chevron showing that the address that the new program gave them was valid.   


The event horizon began to form and the vortex flew out into space andthen settled back on a stabilized outgoing wormhole.   


Carter maneuvered the MALP up the ramp, and sent it through the shimmer of light. The SGC tracking computer moved, beeping to signal the traveler had reached the designated planet.   


Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel entered the control room and stood behind Carter as she called out that the MALP was transmitting.   
  
  


"Temperature at 83 degrees, stable barometric pressure, breathable air."   
  


Carter panned the MALP camera around, only trees and shrubbery dotted the MALP's view. The MALP moved forward, away from the Stargate and into the surrounding terrain. "Sir, so far the MALP doesn't detect any lifeforms in the vicinity. So far all I see are trees." 

Sam sighed and stopped the camera sweep when a building came into view a distance away. The building was several stories tall, flat roof, approximately half the length of a football field, and partly obscured by vines growing wildly along its stony surface. "Whoa! Ok…… planets inhabited."   
  


"It's a mastaba." Daniel said, studying the structure.   


"A what?" Jack frowned.   


"It's a mastaba. Used mostly in Egypt, but other cultures adopted the design. Its purpose is for burial and ceremonies." Daniel explained.   


Several people emerged from the building, carrying small bowls filled with fruit, berries, bread, and other assorted food. They walked towards the Stargate, then spied the mechanical visitor and changed direction. They knelt before the MALP and began to offer the bowls and chant softly.   


Daniel perked up, "Sam, can you boost the audio?"   
  


"I think so." Sam typed in a command and the voices rose.   


"Is the MALP recording this?" Daniel asked wide-eyed.   


"Yes" Sam assured him.   


The people chanted, "Ono que do sleh Tau'ri muywhey ka li estes."   
  


Jack glanced over to Daniel. "What are they saying?"   
  


Daniel's brow furrowed in thought. "I don't know, but they are calling for us."   
  


"What makes you think that is so Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c.   


"Because part of the chant is 'Tau'ri'." Daniel slightly smiled at his friend.   


"Do any of you see any threats?" Hammond inquired, studying the video.   


The team members looked over the information the MALP was transmitting, then one by one, shook their heads negative.   


A figure approached the MALP, male, dressed in a pleated skirt garment with gold accents. A crude, decorative armor covered his arms and chest. A small tattoo adorned his head in an odd, archaic design. He looked like a Jaffa, but the MALP camera scanned him, and discovered he lacked a pouch.   


"Major, is that a goa'uld symbol on his head?" Jack asked, pointing to the screen's image.   


Sam panned and enlarged the image, showing it to be a crude symbol etched on the mans forehead. "I think so sir."   
  


"Teal'c, do you recognize this symbol?" Daniel turned to his Jaffacompanion.   


"I do not." Teal'c said dryly. "However they are dressed in a primitive style that Jaffahad many millennia ago."   
  


Jack took a close look to see the odd pattern, and seen that the man had circles of green around his eyes. "A Jaffa 'wanna be'? Looks like they haven't taken the time to learn the new Jaffa make-up techniques."   
  


Teal'c raised his eyebrow skeptically.   


"No offence" Jack smiled.   


"None taken O'Neill." Teal'c nodded.   


"General, we have to meet these people!" Daniel exclaimed.   


"Why is that Dr. Jackson?" Hammond turned his attention to the now hyper archaeologist.   


"For one, they called out to the 'Tau'ri'. And secondly, they may be a part of a band of Jaffa that escaped the goa'uld. They have the brand of an unknown 'god', yet don't have a pouch!" Daniel rattled on, his excitement building.   


"I will allow it, but you are NOT to talk to them of the Jaffaor of the goa'uld, just in case they don't know of them. Don't give them a reason to search for ancestors." Hammond made his orders very clear.   


"See if you can gather any information on them and their culture. You have a go, you leave in one hour."   
  


The team nodded and headed for the locker room to grab their gear and pack necessities. When they finished, they met up in the Gateroomfor a quick briefing and final check on equipment. Daniel was the last, toting an oversized duffel bag.   


"Daniel, what's in the bag?" Sam nodded to the heavy bag at Daniel's side.

  
The archeologist grinned, "Books on cultures and ancient civilizations. And a few notebooks in case I have to jot down a lot of information."   
  


"Didn't Hammond say they aren't to know of the Jaffa and gods?" Jack's annoyance reflected in his voice.   


"Yes, he said to not TELL them about the goa'uld, but lucky for me, these books aren't on tape." Daniel quipped back, giving Jack a taste of his own sarcasm.   


Jack huffed, caught off guardand for once, lacking a comeback.   


Teal'c leaned close to Daniel and said in a low tone, "Very clever Daniel Jackson. It is doubtful these people will be able to read your language."   
  


Daniel flashed a brief smile, and remained silent, excluding the part that the books were written in several different languages, and could easily be read.   


"SG1, you have a go. Report back within 24 hours or your GDO codes will be locked out." Hammond's voice boomed over the speakers.   


The gate shimmered to life and the team ventured up the ramp.   


Hammond's voice interrupted their departure, "Remember to NOT speak of the goa'uldand Jaffa. This is purely a cultural mission."   
  


Jack saluted and yelled back, "We got ya' General. We're going to check out their lives, clothes, and to give good make-up tips!"   


Hammond chuckled as he watched the team disappear through the event horizon.   


SG1 stumbled from the gate and shielded their eyes from the brilliant sun. It felt like a wonderful summer day on Earth, complete with warm sunlight and a beautiful blue sky.   


Several people emerged from the building that Daniel called a 'mastaba', carrying offerings.   


"Oh, a welcoming committee." Jack smirked.   


The team members watched the people come closer, noting their clothes and mannerisms. The males were first, wearing short, pleated skirts with golden ropes tied around their wastes. The females walked a good distance behind the males, wearing nearly see through white gowns that tied at the shoulder and hung down to just above their knees. They kept their heads bowed, and followed obediently behind the males.   


Carter shifted around uncomfortably, and her anxiety doubled when she saw Jack turn to the other male members of the team and raise his eyebrows and flash a sexy grin.   


Daniel blushed and grinned back, Teal'c raised a quizzical eyebrow at the two's subtle ribbing.   


'_Here we go again.' _Thought Sam. '_Why don't we ever land on a planet where women dominate and I can drool over the men?'_   
  


Carter was snapped out of her fantasy by the natives kneeling before them, repeating the soft chant. Daniel dropped the overstuffed duffel and began to search the contents for a translation guide. He emptied out over half of the books before he found the one he was looking for, and stood up triumphantly, leaping through pages.   


"Daniel, clean up your mess." Jack said in a mock fatherly voice.   


"They are speaking a variation of Spanish, and something else. I can't distinguish its origin." Daniel said from behind his book.   


A man that was knelt down in front of the travelers, looked up surprised. "You speak as we do?"   
  


Daniel looked up, "You speak English?"   
  


"English?" The man looked confused. "I do not know of this 'English'. You stepped through the portal of the Gods, so we spoke in the language of the gods, not in Tau'ri."   
  


The other people kneeling rose to their feet and started to mutter amongst themselves.   


"What do you call yourselves?" Daniel asked the leader, hoping that maybe their language would reflect their culture.   


"My name is Stizinn. I am the high priest of Ziccan."   
  


"Daniel, that mean anything to you?" Jack inquired.   


Daniel's brow knitted together, "No, I don't think so."   
  


"Well, thanks for your expert opinion Dr. Jackson." Jack quipped. "Carter, Teal'c, survey the area, keep in radio contact." 

"Would you like a guide to show you our world?" Stinzinn offered.

"I think my team can handle it by themselves." Jack sighed. "We're just going to have a quick look around."

"As you wish." Stizinn bowed respectively.

  


Carter and Teal'c nodded and proceeded to fan out to sweep the area for possible threats and to check out the local flora and fauna. Carter took a mini sample case along, grabbing pieces of trees, dirt, grass, and anything else she could get her hands on.

"I would like to learn more about you and your culture." Daniel perked up to the high priest.

"We are honored by your presence. We will be more than happy to answer any questions within our knowledge." Stizinn smiled.  


Daniel made himself at home among the Ziccan people, talking about their language's origins and to get a clarification on the history of their civilization.   


Jack decided to wander around to check out things for himself, and headed to the mastaba building a short distance away. He was extremely interested in the buildings function and contents, and made his way close for his inspection.   


Jack walked to the door and scanned the frame. Goa'uldwriting donned the lintel and continued down along the sides.   


Touching the transmitter button on his radio, O'Neill ordered, "Keep your ears and eyes open kids."   


"Affirmative" Carter answered.   


"O'Neill, I found tracks that lead away from the area, possibly made by the priests on their way to and from a nearby village." Teal'c relayed his findings.   


"Well, only this building was detected by the MALP, so I'm guessing there's a village nearby where these people stay." Jack ran his hand through his hair, "I'm more interested in knowing whether or not we have company. Keep your eyes open for Jaffa tracks." O'Neill called, checking the outside of the building for any discrepancies.   


"I will alert you immediately O'Neill."   
  


Jack's curiosity wasn't satisfied with the outside, and what little he could see from the doorway. Positioning his MP-90 to a more comfortable hold, he entered the inner chamber of the building.   


He let out a whistle upon seeing the room in its entirety. Small torches lined the walls, their flames barely flickering in the shadowed corners of the room. A large pit in the center of the room, supplied the majority of the light, reflecting back the gold encrusted markings and trimmings, casting eerie shadows along the engraved ivory floor.  


A huge altar molded completely out of gold, took up the entire wall at the far end of the shrine. A long throw of deep red carpeting lead the way over the steps to the top of the altar, where a vertical box-like object rested heavily on the smooth cold surface.   


Jack walked around the flaming pit, wincing from the heat it was emanating, and curiously began to climb the stairs. Watching his step, he maneuvered around offerings and watched closely for any signs of booby traps.   


Reaching the old ruin, he noticed the goa'uld writing all over the surface of the protruding box. Cautiously, Jack peeked around the corner of the stone, searching for any hinges or other mechanisms. Finding none on one side, he leaned over to examine the other.   


He noted a small, thin seam along the stone slabs, the dimness making detection difficult. Reluctantly, he placed his hand on the stone surface, leaning a little further, to get a closer inspection in the low light, and to maybe find a hidden trigger.   


Suddenly a hand grabbed Jack's arm, and he fell forward, clutching desperately for his gun, falling against the cold stone wall. His right shoulder struck the hard surface, slightly knocking the wind out of him.   


With his blood pounding in his ears, adrenaline pumping furiously through his system, Jack looked up, pointing his weapon, only to see Daniel staring at him concerned.   


"DANIEL! If you do that ONE MORE TIME……" Jack threatened, pointing his finger angrily.   


Daniel offered his hand and explained, "Sorry Jack. Sam and Teal'c have been trying to get a hold of you on the radio and when they couldn't get a response, they asked me to come check on you."   
  


Jack got to his feet, still panting from his scare. "As you can see I'm fineexcept for a slight heart attack."   


"Sorry about that." Daniel apologized and hid his amusement.   


"Did you learn anything from your new playmates?" Jack resumed his commanding presence.   


"Yeah. They are from ancient Mexico, Mayan I believe, taken by gods to live here, where they have thrived for centuries. They were waiting for their goddess to return to them when we showed up. They had deciphered the glyphs on a stone pedestal by the DHD. They dialed and we answered."   
  


"Any idea who this goddess is? Or when she'll be coming back?" Jack hoped it wasn't any time soon. They weren't prepared for a confrontation.   


"Actually they speak English, or 'Tau'ri'as they put it, but the priests are speaking a deviation of Spanish and Mayan. They are pronouncing things differently, so it'sjust a matter of time before I can understand what they are saying and what 'nationality' it is derived from."   


"Where did those priests, and scantly clad women, get off to?" Jack checked around and found him and Daniel alone.

"Back to their village. It's nearing midday. They said they perform the 'Ritual of Return' here every morning, invoking the goddess to return to her people." Daniel glanced around the room, then back to Jack.

"So they won't be back?" 

"I don't think so. They said that now the 'gods' have returned, they must alert their village and prepare for the upcoming ceremonies." Daniel shrugged. "I tried to tell them that we aren't gods, but since we came through the Stargate, they think otherwise."

Daniel took a deep breath from his explanation and looked around. "What did you find?"   
  


"I don't know Daniel." Jack said, placing his hand on the front of the stone again. "I had a heart attack during my investigation."   
  


Daniel suppressed a laugh and studied the markings on the surface. "They are a mix of goa'uld and something else. It's familiar, but I can't quite make it out. The stone is worn and there is too little light to see any good details."

  


"Sir?" Carter called into the room, using her weapon to scan.  


"We're fine Carter, just enjoying the architecture." Jack assured her.   


Carter entered the room, weapon ready for a surprise attack, followed closely by Teal'c, his staff weapon poised defensively.   


Teal'c glanced around the room. "O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, we tried to contact both of you several times, but did not receive any transmissions."   
  


"Well, Daniel stopped my heart, but other than that, we're fine." Jack joked.   


"Do you require resuscitation?" Teal'c smirked.   


Jack shot his friend a crooked smile. "Good one Teal'c. You're improving."   
  


Teal'c bowed his head and smiled at the compliment.   


"And they form a type of pattern……" Daniel chatted away, so immersed in the writing, he missed the conversation.   


"A pattern for what?" Sam asked, standing by Daniel and quickly looking over the patterns.   


"A quilt?" Jack smirked.   


Teal'c grinned slightly, "Good one O'Neill."   
  


Daniel rolled his eyes and whispered, "Oh great, what the world needs. Two Jacks."   
  


Sam muffled a giggle and whispered back, "They enjoy this WAY too much."   
  


"Daniel, don't go poking around and punching buttons. You tend to get us into a lot of trouble with your curiosity." Jack ordered, resuming his inspection of the stone.   


"I'm touching it where you did. Don't worry, I'm being careful." Daniel blandly said, focusing on the writing and trying to translate it.   


Jack sighed at Daniel and leaned over again, closely inspecting the side panel from earlier. Jack ran his hand along the seam again and found a sharp object jutting out. Thinking it was odd, he fumbled around with it, shaking it to see if he could dislodge it.   


There was a loud click and then the stone began to move. The seam widened as the marble grated against the stone floor.   


Daniel jumped back, "I swear! I didn't do anything!"   
  


"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed, falling back to a more advantageous position.   


The golden box opened to reveal a woman, standing in the middle of what appeared to be a stasis chamber. She had long dark, braided hair, half of it coiled upon her head, interwoven through a gold crown. Her dark skinned contrasted the flowing white gown she wore, a golden rope tied around her waste. An obscure tattoo marred her forehead, matching the one the natives bore. Surprisingly she seemed to be suspended in midair.   


"She familiar to you Teal'c?" Sam asked.   


"She is not." Teal'c's staff weapon aimed at the woman. "No doubt she is a goa'uld."   


The woman's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around the room in surprise. She stepped down from a transparent material that was giving her the illusion of levitation.   


"How ya'doing?" Jack asked, trying to break the tension.   


The woman looked at the SG members before her, her eyes quickly darting from one member to the next. "You are not goa'uld."   


Her eyes stopped on Teal'c, widened, then narrowed. "You can tell your master I will NOT serve him!"   
  


Teal'c clenched his jaw at the term 'master', and said sharply, "I do not serve false gods."   
  


"False gods?" The woman seemed amused at the term.   


"What are you?" Daniel interjected.   


"I am a 'false god'." Her eyes flashed a goa'uldglow, then returned to normal.   


The team members jolted in surprise, raising their weapons and focusing on the strange woman.  


The woman rose her hands in surrender, "I am peaceful. I have been imprisoned here for an eternity because I would not serve Apophis and his warring ways."   
  


Daniel's intrigue was peaked, "What is your name? Deity name?"   
  


"I am Ah Cun Can." The lady answered.   


"Ah Cun Can?" Daniel seemed lost, trying to place the name.   


"Daniel?" Jack quirked his eyebrowwaiting for Daniel's answer. "Who is this lady?"   
  


"Jack I don't know EVERY god in texts. My expertise is in Egyptian culture. But I think she is a Mayan goddess from first, or perhaps the second world. Which would explain why it was difficult to understand what the priests were saying and the writing, cause the language changed between the second and the third world……"   
  


Jack interrupted another long explanation."Oh ok, thanks Daniel, that clears things up."   
  


Sam kept her eyes on the now freed goa'uld. "If you're Mayan, how do you know of Apophis? How are you two connected?"   
  


Ah Cun Can looked at Carter, "Apophis wanted me as his queen, but I refused. He had no standing, no power. He was so pathetic and weak. So Ra used me as a weapon against Apophis."   


Teal'c felt weary of the goa'uld,and kept her well within his firing range. "A weapon? Explain."   
  


"Apophis is so taken with me, that he will do anything I ask of him." Ah Cun Can said through a huge smile.   


"But how would that be used against him?" Carter asked.   


"Surely you have noticed how highly he views himself." Ah Cun Can said, descending the stairs to become more level with the SG team.   


"Oh yeah." Jack smirked with an exaggerated sigh.   


"Apophis thought he could rule over me, control me and use my power as his own. I wouldn't allow it. Ra was superior in strength, wealth, cunning and when he figured out how I effected Apophis, I joined with him to manipulate Apophis."  
  


"So you are a weakness for Apophis?" Daniel was a little foggy on the details, so went for a straight answer.   


Ah Cun Can smiled politely, nodding her head "Yes. He will do anything to gain my favor. He is like a puppet and I am the master pulling the strings."   


"WOW!" Sam exclaimed.   


"Do you not hunger for power like the other goa'uld?" Teal'c asked, his curiosity was now peaked.   


"I don't care for power and position among the system lords. When I arrived on Tau'ri, the people sawme as a goddess. So I assumed the deity they worshipped and used my knowledge to help them advance." Ah Cun Can explained.

"But you teamed up with Ra." Sam started. "If you joined forces with him to overpower Apophis, you were still enslaving people."

Ah Cun Can shook her head negative. "I only joined with Ra to stop Apophis from trying to enslave the people."  


"So you fought against the goa'uld?" Daniel inquired.   


"In a sense. Instead of enslaving the people, I helped them develop a formable civilization. For my traitorous actions, I was imprisoned in this chamber and forgotten." Ah Cun Can sighed at the memory.   


"Do you still oppose the goa'uld?" Teal'c asked.   


"Yes. Especially now. They will pay for their arrogance and my captivity." Ah Cun Can clenched her fist angrily.   


"Major, why don't you watch Ms Tucan while Daniel and I call home." Jack walked past Sam, Daniel on his heels.   


"Yes sir." Sam nodded, her hand lightly resting on the trigger of her weapon.   


"Ah Cun Can" Daniel corrected as he fell into step behind Jack.   


Jack shot him a look and turned to Teal'c, "Guard the entrance. No one is to know of the lady we woke up."   
  


Teal'c nodded affirmative, then assumed his guard stance by the door. Jack and Daniel headed outside and towards the gate. The sun was high in the sky, with a smaller sun trailing close behind it. Jack wondered just how long the days and nights were on this planet, and hoped they would be able to finish up quickly and head back to Earth.   


Daniel rambled on about the great find here, how Ah Cun Can could be a potential ally, and the opportunity to study an extinct culture. Jack sighed at his colleagues' eagerness, and blocked him out, hoping to save what little nerves he had left.   


Daniel dialed up Earth's address, and waited for the wormhole to stabilize, then stood beside Jack in front of the MALP camera.   


Hammond's voice came though, loud and clear. "Colonel, what's your report?"   
  


"Well General, we met some nice people, Daniel made some new friends, I checked out the temple thing, and we accidentally woke up a sleeping goa'uld.You should meet her, she's a real nice Aztec lady……" Jack gave a light hearted report.   


"Mayan. She's Mayan, not Aztec."   


Jack glared at Daniel and resumed his report, "Anyway General, it seems this goa'uldwas locked up and wants revenge on the snakes. Should we bring her on home to meet mom and dad?"   
  


There was a short pause as Hammond considered his answer. "Stay there for now and get as much information as you can. If she turns out to be an alli,then contact me again. SGC, over and out."   
  


The wormhole disengaged. Jack and Daniel headed back to the temple to have another talk with the goa'uld. Bantering on the pros and cons of their find, Jack threatened to smack Daniel if he continued to want to adopt EVERY person from an ancient culture so he can study about their civilization. They entered the building and weresurprised to see that Carter was sitting on the steps with Ah Cun Can, chatting as if long time friends. Jack and Daniel overheard the last part of Carter's conversation.   


"I know. Sometimes there's this 'look', and you just feel yourself melt from the inside. Your heart pounds, hands get sweaty, pulse races, and you lose all motor functions." Sam was saying, completely oblivious to the eavesdroppers.   


"Carter?!" Jack half snapped at his junior officer.   


Carter rose, "Sorry sir. We were just talking."   
  


"That I can see." Jack said, coming to stand beside his subordinate. "Just 'girl talk', Carter?"   
  


"Yes Sir. You could call it that." Carter blushed slightly.   


"Well, if your slumber party is over, mind giving me a report?" Jack grabbed Sam by the arm and lead her away from the others.

When they were far enough away, Jack waited patiently as Carter got comfortable to relay her story back to her commanding officer. She seemed to be hesitant, and sighed heavily before she began.  


"Well sir, she seems to be genuine and REALLY hates Apophis. She wants revenge against the System Lords. Her manner is polite, reserved, friendly, nothing like the goa'uld's we've come across." Carter told of her observations.   


"Think she'll help us?"   
  


"Sir, she asked me if WE could assist her in teaching the goa'ulda lesson." Carter seemed to shift around nervously.   


"You ok Carter?" Jack asked concerned.   


"She sensed I was a hostand asked me about it." Sam started, her eyes nearly filling with tears as she stared at her CO. "She asked if I liked it."   
  


Jack could see how badly Carter was rattled, and placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her. "If you get such a bad vibe, why talk like you've known each other all your lives?"   
  


"Its funny sir. First I'm uncomfortable, then I'm laughing, then I'm totally relaxed and see her as a long time friend." Carter frowned.   


Jack glanced over to see Daniel in deep conversation with Ah Cun Can. "Hammond said if we think she's an ally that we should bring her back. What do you think?"   
  


Carter bit her lip in thought. "I think she is sincere about revenge on the goa'uld, but there is still this underlying gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach."   
  


"I got it too." Jack confirmed. Sighing deeply he said, "But we can't pass up a chance to kick some goa'ulds butt. And a goa'uldwilling to help is just SO tempting."   
  


"What are you going to do?" Carter asked.   


"We'll take her back, but precautions will be taken." Jack assured and then walked over to Daniel and Ah Cun Can.   


"Daniel, you stay here and keep our friend company, Carter and I are going to report back to Hammond and warn him to get ready for company." Jack said through a sigh. His fatigue was starting to show. He was now going on 26 hours without sleep.   


Daniel smiled, ecstatic at the prospect of more time to talk about culture. "Great! That gives me more time to learn of the ancient Mayan culture."   
  


"Daniel has informed me that the Mayan people disappeared." Ah Cun Can said sadly. "He believes the goa'uld destroyed them because of my actions."   
  


"There are people here that make offerings and keep the place in order. I think they are direct descendants from the Mayans, sent here to watch over you while you slept." Daniel said, wanting to give Ah Cun Can some hope.   


"Daniel!" Jack snapped sternly, alerting the archaeologist he's saying too much.   
  
  


"But so many already lost their lives because of the goa'uldthirst for revenge." Ah Cun Can closed her eyes, as if hiding from the atrocity.   


Jack shifted, his mind still debating taking her to earth, though his decision was already made. "Well ma'am, with your help, we can put the goa'uldin their place."   
  


Ah Cun Can looked at Jack and smiled, "I will help you in any way you require."   
  


"Good." Jack smile back, then turned to leave, "Let's go Carter."   
  


When they were out of the building and out of earshot, Carter sighed, "This seems a little TOO good to be true."   
  


"I agree. But let's hope that she helps us out _before_ she stabs us in the back." Jack quirked.   


Sam smiled at the remark and trudged to the DHD and hesitated, her hand hovered over the first glyph. Shaking off her unease, she started the dialing sequence, the gate responding to the patterned command.   


Jack positioned himself in front of the camera on the MALP and waited for Sam's signal that there was established communication.   


Hammond's voice came through the open channel, "Colonel, what do you have to report?"   
  


"Well General, apparently the lady wants revenge on the goa'uld and is willing to share her knowledge with us to help her fight back." Jack proceeded to go into great details about the newest ally,and relayed every part of her story, along with his and Carter's doubts.   


Hammond listened to the story and replied, "Colonel, you may bring her through, but precautions must be taken to ensure the safety of this base. I think it would be wise to blindfold her. If she sees the point of origin for that planet, she can go back and enslave the people all over again. And I don't want her to see the layout of this facility. Secrecy is our best defense."

"Yes Sir." Jack agreed.

"Give us a half an hour to prepare and then come on home. Hammond, over and out."   
  


"Let's hope they remember to close the blast doors." Carter said, walking back to the building with her CO.   


Jack smirked, then met Teal'c at the buildings entrance. "Anyone come by?"   
  


"There has been no one present since the priests returned to their village." Teal'c said flatly. "Did General Hammond have anything to say about this woman?"   
  


"He said to bring her home." Jack started.   


Teal'c perked an eyebrow curiously.   


Carter interjected, "They are taking all precautions on their end. And Hammond ordered us to blindfold her to prevent her from knowing where she is coming from and going to."   


Teal'c nodded his agreement. "Very wise."   


Carter glanced inside to see Daniel and Ah Cun Can lookingthrough some of Daniel's cultural books. "He's like a kid in a candy store."   
  


"Yeah." Jack sighed. "Better get him out of there before he rots all his teeth out."   
  


Carter laughed as they went inside. 

Ah Cun Can and Daniel were talking about how Ah Cun Can helped her people, teaching them a writing form, math, and build formidable cities and commerce. Jack barely listened, constantly checking his watch and wishing time would speed up. It was dinner time on Earth and he was famished.

When the time came to go, Ah Cun Can didn't like the idea of being blindfolded, but after Jack explained it was for the protection of the natives on planet and protocol at their destination, she reluctantly agreed.   


Teal'c tied a bandana around Ah Cun Can's eyes and the team ledher out to the Stargate. The heat of the suns shone down unmercifully on the travelers. Carter dialed the address to earth and sent the GDO signal to open the iris. Daniel ledAh Cun Can through the gate, followed by Teal'c, Jack, and finally Sam, bringing the MALP back with her.   


True to Hammond's word, precautions were taken. The blast doors were closed and soldiers filled the Gateroom and lined up along the halls.   


Hammond's voice came over the speakers, "SG1, escort our guest to VIP room 6."   
  


The team nodded and began to lead the blindfolded Mayan goddess down to the VIP level. Soldiers guarded the halls all the way to the room, watching the woman intently in case of a surprise attack.   


When they arrived at the suite, Daniel removed the blindfold and allowed Ah Cun Can to view her new quarters.   


She glanced around to the sparsely furnished room and noted the bed, flanked by 2 small tables, a large dresser with a huge oval mirror on top, and a few change of clothes in the drawers. A desk in the corner, a medium sized table beside it, and an empty closet composed the make up of the accommodations.   


"It's lovely." Ah Cun Can exclaimed, walking around the room.   


Teal'c and Jack gave each other a quick glance. Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise and disbelief of what Ah Cun Can considered as lovely.   


Hammond entered the room and bowed his head, "Greetings. I am General Hammond, commander of this establishment. It's a pleasure to meet you."   
  


Ah Cun Can inclined her head in return, "It is an honor. I am Ah Cun Can. I offer my knowledge freely to your world, so I may seek revenge against the System Lords."   


Hammond smiled, "We appreciate all your willing to do."   
  


"Well, I'm going to go do some research." Daniel said and then hurried down the hall to his office.   


"Maybe we should let Ms. Cun Can rest after her trip?" Hammond tried to clue the rest of the team members.   


"I have been sleeping for a long time. I prefer to catch up on what I have missed during my imprisonment." Ah Cun Can said hopefully. 

"Would you feel up to helping me map the propulsions for death gliders and goa'uld mother ships?" Carter secretly hoped.   


"I would be happy to assist you." Ah Cun Can smiled.   


"I'll just go and get the plans and my laptop." Carter called over her shoulder as she disappeared through the door.   


"If you need anything, there will be guards posted outside your room." Hammond informed her. "We'll go and let you look around and change clothes if you prefer."   
  


"Thank you." Ah Cun Can bowed as the general, Jack, and Teal'c filed out of the room.   


Carter jogged to her makeshift office and piled as much notes, books, and schematics as she could into her arms. She somehow was able to carry her laptop and a spare laptop with back up data in her unsteady arms. Stopping by the commissary for coffee, she got a filled thermos and toted all her collected necessities to Ah Cun Can's quarters.   


Sam knocked and heard a summons. She opened the door to see Ah Cun Can wearing khaki pants and black tee-shirt.   


"These clothes are nice, and functional." Ah Cun Can said, adjusting the foreign material.   


"They take time getting used to." Sam assured her.   


Sam sat up the equipment on the desk and pushed the table over for extra space, and began showing the schematics and information she had so far. Ah Cun Can sat at the table, and began to write in missing diagnostics and formulate complex equations. Sam ran her hand through her hair and poured herself a large cup of coffee, preparing herself for a long night of translations and complex math equation breakdowns.   


The guard on the other side of the large oval mirror sighed, hitting the record button on the camcorder. He poured himself a cup of coffee and settled back in his chair.   


"How did you obtain these?" Ah Cun Can asked, pointing to the death glider blueprints.   


"We evaded Apophis on a mission and 'borrowed' a couple of death gliders. Some scientists went over them and made some blueprints and retrofitted one with our technology. It flew great." Carter explained.   


"It worked?" Ah Cun Can's jaw nearly dropped.   


"Yes. Well, for the most part anyways." Carter flashed back to the incident that nearly cost the lives of O'Neill and Teal'c. "Apophis installed a recall device and the craft was lost in space."   
  


"I can't believe it was operational!" Ah Cun Can exclained, "According to what your scientists wrote in the diagrams, the glider should have fallen apart!"   
  


"Gee, I didn't know it was THAT unstable." Carter rubbed her eyes.   


"Your scientists have the equations wrong for fuel consumption, ratio of speed and velocity, even for the settings for pitch are off." Ah Cun Can shook her head.   


"You willing to fix their mistakes?" Sam grinned sheepishly.   


"I'll correct the mistakes and you tell me of the time you outsmarted Apophis." Ah Cun Can smiled and leaned over the schematics, marking out parts and writing in the correct components.   


"No problem." Sam then started with the long tale of the teams run-inswith Apophis and other System Lords.   


Ah Cun Can admired the cunning and resourcefulness of the SGC, and laughed when Sam told of how many times they got the best of Apophis. In turn, Sam asked about all the problems Ah Cun Can had with Apophis and Ra, and at one point, was laughing hysterically at the thought of Apophis as a 'love struck teenager'.   


Ah Cun Can worked tirelessly on the blueprints, and after Sam gave her the basic idea about the laptop, she typed in chemical compounds for fuel and weaponry.   


The guard behind the mirror was long since unconscious, and didn't see Sam fall asleep at the desk, coffee cup barely hanging from her relaxed hand.   


Seeing Sam out cold, Ah Cun Can smiled and went to her door. She opened it, alerting the guards, "Something's wrong, she passed out!"   
  


The guards barely stepped into the room, when a heavy object impacted the back of their heads. Pulling the bodies inside to not arouse suspicion, Ah Cun Can carefully headed down the hall.   


Remembering her steps, she found the elevator and stepped inside. Estimating which floor the gate was on, she punched the corresponding number, and mentally counted off the levels she took from earlier.   


The doors opened to a quiet hall and she slipped undetected into the control room. Since it was early morning, there were only a couple of technicians in the control room, one working at the computer console.   


Sneaking up behind the technician closest to her, she quickly and quietly snapped his neck, his body eased silently to the floor.   


Coming to stand by the tech at the terminal, she waited to be noticed. The tech glanced over, only seeing khaki pants and a black tee. He waved it off, assuming it was his comrade.   


Ah Cun Can placed her hand on the back of his head and slammed it through the terminal, circuits blew, sparks flew, his body twitched from death and electrical current.   


Suddenly the speakers blared Daniel's voice. "Emergency! Guards to the Gateroom!Stop Ah cun Can!"   
  


Quickly typing in coordinates, Ah Cun Can raced to the Gateroom, just as the blast doors began to seal. The Gate'sglyphs locked into place and the vortex stabilized into a outgoing wormhole, just as Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Hammond, and several guards came running into the control room.   


Sam punched in the code to open the doors that lead into the Gateroom,but the system locked up, and her commands were ignored.   


Ah Cun Can walked up the ramp, then turned to see the people watching. "I thank you for releasing me. But I have a vendetta against the goa'uld,and you aren't advanced enough to offer proper assistance. I am sorry for your loss, but it was necessary."   
  


With one last nod, Ah Cun Can disappeared through the gate.   


Jack came running in just in time to see the Mayangoddess step through the gate. "What did I miss?"   
  


"She escaped sir." Carter said, turning around to look at her CO. She nearly burst out laughing at seeing Jack in his pajamas.   


Jack saw Carter gazing at his jammies, and shifted around self-consciously "That woman was trouble, I knew it!"   
  


"Dr. Jackson, you weren't in here, how did you know what she was planning?" Hammond inquired through a yawn.   


Daniel adjusted his glasses, "I finished reading the history of Ah Cun Can. She did do what she told us, creating a better civilization for the Mayans."   
  


"But she left out the facts after that. She was allowing the Mayans to become more intelligent to make better slaves. When she tried to force them into war, they used the knowledge against her."   
  


Carter shook her head, piecing together the final bits of the puzzle. "So she was the one responsible for wiping out their culture."   
  


"I think so,"Daniel sighed. "When the people rebelled, she didn't have anyone to fight her enemies, so she allied herself with the strongest System Lord available and wiped out the people she worked hard to enslave."   
  


"And that was?" Jack yawned and fought to stay awake, The sleep depravation showed, Jack forgetting the information they obtained while on planet.   


Daniel bit his lower lip, "She joined forces with Ra and destroyed the Mayan civilization, in return for his services, she helped Ra manipulate Apophis."   
  


"But she told me that Apophis was kinda like a suitor. Why would she fight someone that romantically perused her?" Carter questioned Daniel.   


"Well, she did have the nickname, 'Serpent Charmer' in Mayan history. Maybe she got tired of Apophis trying to impress her?" Daniel shrugged.   


Teal'c's deep voice spoke up, "Perhaps Ah Cun Can was using Ra, instead of the other way around? If she was indeed a snake charmer, Ra would have exploited her, but maybe she was, in fact, manipulating him…"

"All the back stabbing and manipulating is text book goa'uld." Daniel sighed.  
  


"And now that Ra is dead, she'll seek Apophis to form an allianceand willstart the manipulations all over again." Carter finished with a heavy sigh.   


"She'll 'charm' him into an alliance with her…" Daniel added.   


"And this is bad in WHAT way?" Jack asked, not sure if he wanted an answer.   


"Well Jack." Daniel glanced over to his friend. "She has noted for being a goddess of war and even wiped out the very people she nurtured."   
  


Jack looked confused for a minute and then perked up, "So, she makes Apophis go to war and he looses his Jaffas and possibly his own life… … I don't see the drawback to this."   
  


"She has a very keen strategic mind, not to mention her method of training for enslavement. She can teach a civilization tactical information and make Apophis an even bigger threat." Daniel clarified wearily.   


"I should have guessed. We have the WORST luck!" Jack pouted.

"Maybe." Daniel said with a glint.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Daniel.

"According to the rest of the Mayan texts," Daniel started. "When their culture was being destroyed, other gods came to their defense and prevented their total annihilation. That's how the Mayans survived during the destruction of their people, and repopulated the world. According to their beliefs, the world has been destroyed four times already, we're living in the fifth world."

"Who were these other gods Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked. "I know of no such goa'uld that would defend slaves and try to save a culture."

Daniel smiled. "The story goes that great beings covered their land, their bodies made of mist and their voices caused the earth to tremble. They purged the heavens of the evil gods, then their bodies rose high in the sky. They used their bodies as protection from the evil gods, shrouding the people in a mist."

"And this is relevant how?" Jack yawned again. 

Sam's eyes grew wide, "The 'giant aliens', as your grandfather put it?"

Daniel smiled broadly, "I think it is the same race. I think when they find out about Ah Cun Can's release, they will be willing to help us put her back."

"Let's hope Dr. Jackson. Let's hope." General Hammond sighed.


End file.
